Stage Lights
by Aozoran
Summary: When Blaster plots, the stage lights come up... Blaster X OC


**Author's Note: This is a little story for Kayla, ^^ I have to admit I really did want to write Horizon again. He's such a sexy thing! Hope everyone out there likes my OC he's a sweetheart truly. **

**Disclaimer: I definitely own Horizon. ^^ Blaster... well he just owns himself, the cheeky thing. **

**Loveyah all. (Goes back to assignment)**

* * *

><p>The stage lights were almost blinding, Horizon could barely make out the crowd beyond the edge of the stage as he pressed his lips together and reminded himself exactly why he was there. Blaster had somehow managed to convince him to perform on stage before a live audience, even though he had done so a thousand times before this was infinitely more embarrassing and went against his nature. He swore to himself he would never accept a bet from Blaster, the mech had somehow managed to perform the near impossible the night before…<p>

_'This is ridiculous.'_ Doorwings flickered ever so slightly, he was instantly aware of a hundred pairs of optics focusing squarely on him, his shoulders straightened before he bowed his head slightly in the ceremonial way of classical performers and moved to the instrument that could be likened to a Cybertronian piano and seated himself. It had been a while since he had played one, he usually preferred the soothing weight of his violin to the keys of this particular instrument, but it was for Blaster and in the end he could refuse his lover nothing.

_'Yah so sexy like dat, Baby, every optic in the place is on yah.' _A flicker of red appeared from amongst the crowd, the dark blue optics glittering in the darkness and were filled with utter love and warmth for the raven coloured mech.

_'If you wished for me to perform for you, I would do so without hesitation, but this… this is embarrassing.'_ He was a member of the Autobot High Council, formal commander of the entire civil defence service. _'Blaster, I plead to your good nature, release me from this particular promise.' _

_'Baby…'_ Those dark optics glittered for a moment, he had been hoping to see Horizon in a place like this, to see his beloved lover show the world just how special he was. _'…Yah don't have to…' _

Horizon wanted to curse himself. Blaster wanted this. Drawing in his discomfort, he just forced himself to relax and just imagine they were both back home in the Towers, with Blaster curled up on the couch watching him as he practiced or composed. And Horizon was pressing the keys, the melody flowed out like water beneath his easy touch, the music a part of him and he knew this particular song would strike a chord between the two of them. The black Enforcer had always been alone besides his adopted offspring Gypsy until Blaster had come stumbling into his life.

"As the night moves in,

Love takes on a new meaning.

If you were here,

You would know what I mean to say."

Blaster smiled as he perched on a stool nearby, his expression tender while he watched Horizon, knowing that every mech and femme around him was instantly captivated by the deep silky baritone of his lover. Blaster knew he had a good singing voice, but there was just such a quality to Horizon's, the emotions so deep and overpowering that one could almost feel them from within the very core of the music. _'I always loved yah voice… Primus… Horizon.'_ Lips curving upwards Blaster was slowly pushing himself upwards from the stool and slipped up through a door to one side, vanishing from the black mech's line of sight for a long moment.

Continuing on with the song, he allowed himself to get lost in the words, though he felt his spark ache knowing that Blaster was not watching him, until his optics flicked to the hidden alcove on the stage. He almost missed a key when he realised that Blaster was perched on a chair, sheltered from the view of the crowd. The crimson frame was sprawled out over the softness of the chair, his legs spread, one knee was hooked over the arm and was exposing himself in a rather seductive way to Horizon's optics.

_'Beloved, what are you doing?'_ His voice slipped through their bond, his pale blue optics almost turning navy at the sight of his lover practically offering himself up before his optics where no one else could see.

_'Listenin' ta yah sin'…'_ Blaster's head lolled back slightly against the back of the chair, gaze fixed on Horizon before both slender elegant hands slipped down over his body, rubbing over heated metal and rubbing at his own codpiece, chassis hitching slightly at the contact. _'Yah voice… turns me on somethin' fierce.'_

"If you were here tonight by my side,

If You were with me now,

When the lights go out, I cannot pretend."

Horizon's beloved was almost driving him to distraction, those beautiful features were etched with pleasure and amusement. That clever glossa swept across his lower lip, expression clearly showing that he was quite delighted over the fact that he had caught all of Horizon's attention. Why was Blaster so difficult to resist? One hand was lazily trailing across one smooth thigh, elegant fingertips sweeping across the seams lightly, head thrown back in erotic bliss at the stimulation.

_'Blaster.' _His body was responding to the sight of his lover stretched out so invitingly before his optics, the world seemed to melt away and everything came crashing down and narrowed to just Blaster. He forgot about the crowds and almost forgot about the song, his words taking on a sexy almost husky quality, arousal thick in his tone, definitely getting himself a few extremely heated looks from patrons in the club, not that he noticed.

_'Say those words… croon dem for me, Baby.' _

"This bed's too big for me,

To be in alone, all alone,

Slow burn light a candle for out love, love,

So we'll always be one to one in love, ooh, love…"

_'Oh Baby,'_ Blaster's optics were heavy lidded, lips parting seductively, begging to be kissed. Those beautiful hands caressing and teasing every inch of his still armoured frame, hips arching and rocking against his fingers, showing just how worked up and hot Blaster was getting. 'I want yah so bad… want yah ta swallow me whole…'

"If you were here tonight, oh love,

By my side, if you were with me now.

Every night alone I just wait here anticipating,

For the day I won't feel this pain, baby."

_'I am in pain, Blaster.'_ Horizon's doorwings twitched and the corners flickered with heated desire, his facial plates showing the raw hunger that actually did burn just below the surface when it came to Blaster. Neither of them had ever been able to get enough of the other, their love was something fierce and passionate. The song continued to flow out of him, the words rich with his need and the actual craving and anticipation he felt the moment he could get of this stage. Had this been Blaster's plot all along? The mech was a _tease_.

_'I think yah mixin' pleasure with pain… Its all hot 'nd wantin'.'_ Wet lips parted, Blaster giving a breathy little groan that only Horizon could hear.

The raven black mech couldn't even work out exactly to what Blaster referred to specifically with those words, but from the way those hips quivered with need, he had a good idea.

"Don't keep me waiting, baby,

If you were with me now.

Oh, oh, ooh, hold me, girl, all night,

Want you for myself, do me right.

Got nobody else, all by myself."

_'Do me right, you fiendish little cheater.' _

_'Cheater? I did not cheat.'_ A sparkle flashed in those optics, Blaster almost laughing. _'I merely plotted.'_

"Do just what you feel,

Please don't be a tease.

Girl, I love you more,

You're the one I adore."

Finishing the song, he didn't even stop to face the audience as he stalked away from the piano and headed right for his lover, growling sexily in the back of his vocals, his pale blue optics dark with desire and a desperate hunger that Blaster had drawn up and out of him.

Blaster stretched his arms out to Horizon, drawing the mech in close as he melted under the burning hot kiss that seared him from the inside out as he was being practically devoured. Large hands stroked and caressed over the crimson armour, fingertips sliding beneath the heated plating, drawing a whimpering gasp from the mech, one slender leg wrapped around the firm waist, practically gluing himself to the powerful ex-enforcer. Their mouths stroked together.

_'Please don't be a tease.'_ Horizon echoed the song, his hips rocking forwards erotically, scooping his lover up even though the voices of the crowd were calling him back to the stage, begging for an encore. Though he cared nothing for it, all that mattered was right there in his arms and he was going to get Blaster back for this particular tease…

_'Then don't be so damned sexy… I just can't help myself 'round yah.' _

_'Beloved.'_ The raven mech groaned, as Blaster practically rubbed himself like a cat against his dark heated plating.

_'Baby, I will definitely do right by you tonight.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I think unfortunately I'm the tease. XD<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
